The present invention relates to a blister pack for packaging, for example, medical tablets and granular confectionery (e.g., lemon pop powder, chocolate and the like).
Heretofore, generally known as a blister pack for packaging medical tablets, for example, is a thermally formed sheet-like pack made from a transparent synthetic resinous material, with a number of protrusions formed on a surface of the pack. Medical tablets, for example, are placed in recesses each forming an interior of each protrusion, and in this state, an aluminum foil is laminated over an entire reverse face of the sheet-like thermoformed pack to close openings of the recesses.
To take out a tablet packaged in this conventional blister pack, a protrusion is pushed toward the reverse side of the pack with a finger, and the aluminum foil closing the opening of the recess is broken by a thrusting force of the tablet being pushed, thereby allowing the recess to open and the tablet to be taken out from the opening of the recess.
According to the conventional blister pack stated above, the aluminum foil is used to be broken by the thrusting force of the tablet being pushed to allow the recess to open. However, after the tablets have all been taken out, the aluminum foil remains on the reverse face of the sheet-like thermoformed blister pack, adhering at least to other portions than the recess portions on the reverse face of the blister pack. This poses a problem that it is very hard for consumers, in separate waste disposal, to separate between the synthetic resinous material forming the sheet-like blister pack and the aluminum foil used to cover the reverse face of the pack.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to solve the above-mentioned problem of the prior art. According to the present invention, consumers can easily carry out separate waste disposal because an aluminum foil is not used but a film made from a synthetic resinous material is used for a reverse face of a sheet-like thermoformed pack.
Main points for achieving the object of the present invention are mentioned below.
1. To provide a blister pack comprising: a sheet-like thermoformed body having a number of protrusions extruded from a surface of the sheet-like thermoformed body; and a laminated film made from a synthetic resinous material, which closes openings of recesses on a reverse face of the body after to-be-packaged matters have been placed in the recesses, each recess forming an interior of each protrusion, wherein the laminated film is peelably bonded to the sheet-like thermoformed body with a small bonding strength and a cut is formed in a position surrounding the opening of each recess such that the cut penetrates the laminated film in its thickness direction from its reverse face but does not penetrate the sheet-like thermoformed body in its thickness direction.
2. To provide a blister pack mentioned above under 1, wherein the bonding strength of the laminated film to the sheet-like thermoformed body is 1.0 N/cm to 13.0 N/cm in heat-sealing strength.
3. To provide a blister pack mentioned above under 1, wherein the cut is of a circular shape.
4. To provide a blister pack mentioned above under 1, wherein the cut is of a U shape.
5. To provide a blister pack mentioned above under 1, wherein the cut is of a circular shape having a partly discontinuous outer periphery.
According to the foregoing construction, when the protrusion is pushed by a finger to press the matter packaged in the recess toward a portion of the laminated film which is surrounded by the cut, the pushing force causes peeling at a bonded joint between the periphery of the portion of the laminated film surrounded by the cut and a portion adjacent to the outer periphery of the opening on the sheet-like formed body. As a result, the opening is uncovered and the packaged matter can be taken out from the recess. In addition, the film to be bonded to the reverse face of the sheet-like thermoformed body is not an aluminum foil but a laminated film made from a synthetic resinous material, so that separate waste disposal by consumers can be carried out with ease.